


Don't You Dare Forget the Sun

by AmunetMana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/pseuds/AmunetMana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has Jake, and Jake wants Dirk. Alone and uninterrupted, Dirk has never been happier. At least, he thinks he hasn't. But it's hard to be sure, as with every day that passes, more and more seems to slip through the gaps.</p><p>D--n't f--ge- m- .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Forget the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Code was written by the very indulgent PowerPope, haha. Kudos to anyone who can follow it, cause I absolutely can't.

SBURB.server.entity.Dirk_Strider;

Selectpartitions:"1,4,7,12,67";

 

Eraseselected.Partitions;

 

Erasing...

 

12%

 

26%

 

48%

 

62%

 

84%

 

99%

 

100%

 

* * *

 

 _Had life always been like this?_ Dirk wondered sometimes. But – he could never quite…quite _know_. Not that it mattered. Life was like this _now_ , and he was _happy_ , he was _content_ , more importantly Jake was _happy_ and _content._

 

He didn’t know when it had become him and Jake, when the oth-

 

When he

 

When jake

 

When engli-h

 

l-rd –ng—sh--

 

 

In a palace created from a seemingly endless amount of grist, in a world that always seemed dark but for the crackling blue, how could Dirk be anything but _happy_ and _content?_

In a world where Jake was happy, how could be he anything but _happy_ and _content._

 

* * *

 

Jake was mostly silent now. Dirk didn’t mind. He was mostly silent too – without Jake to talk to there was little to care about and nothing to discuss. When Jake was there they mostly kissed -

 

It wasn’t like it was before, _before_ was

 

Was

 

w-s

 

\--s

 

Jake had always been there. Any faults had been Dirk’s; he knew that with clarity in the way he seemed to know nothing else with clarity. He wondered sometimes why he dwelt on it – on anything. He didn’t need to think.

 

Only needed to do what j-ke E--l—h wanted whatever he wanted wh-te--r---

 

w--te-ve-

 

th-

 

l--d

 

w--t-d

 

Green swirled around his feet, and Dirk’s fingers reached out to toy with the fabric.

 

“Come with me,” said the familiar, accented voice, and Dirk tried to smile, or – did Jake like his smile? Or did he or did not or maybe-

 

“I said. Come with me.”

 

Dirk stood immediately, but wobbled, and was caught in rich, dark arms. The green sleeves of his robes had pushed back, Dirk thought distantly, turning himself around as best he could – which wasn’t very well, but he found the strong neck of English, _his_ English _no not h-s he w-- j-k-‘- -ot th- o--er w-y –r--nd –_

He was kissing now, and that was ok. That was allowed.

 

Being thrown onto a bed was allowed too – as was

 

Biting

 

Clawing

 

Tearing fabric being rough kissing hard biting harder

( _but not for him_ )

 

But –

 

Was Jake bored?

 

Staring off with a distasteful expression, even as his s--v-

 

b--fr-en-

 

moaned and shook beneath him

 

“Not enough b--c--s,” he murmured eventually, and slid away, leaving Dirk rocking alone against plain sheets.

 

b------

 

b-t----

 

?

 

Not enough?

 

Flooding sadness, sticky and drowning and artificial, roll after roll through Dirk.

 

He

 

Was--t

 

\--ou-h?

 

* * *

 

package games.SBURB.server.maps.ados.Dirk_Strider;

import games.SBURB.server.core.config.ZoneConfigurator;

import games.SBURB.server.core.engine.SingletonRepository;

import games.SBURB.server.core.engine.SBURBRPZone;

import games.SBURB.server.core.pathfinder.FixedPath;

import games.SBURB.server.core.pathfinder.Node;

import games.SBURB.server.entity.Player.Dirk;

import games.SBRUB.server.entity.Player.Jake;

import games.SBURB.server.entity.Player.behaviour.adder.Female;

import games.SBURB.server.entity.Player.behaviour.impl.Female;

import ~ath.util.Arrays;

import ~ath.util.LinkedList;

import ~ath.util.List;

import ~ath.util.Map;

 

* * *

 

It prickles across his skin, sharp and pixelated and harsh and changing. Scouring away his

 

his

 

h--

 

Soft skin, soft and smooth, round, long, golden, _longer –_

 

Dirk is soft all over. Heaviness settles like a blanket and there is little left for Dirk to think about. Dirk is ----- and -------

 

Jake is before Dirk. Dirk looks up, and it is tiny hands reaching holding –

 

_Is Jake happy now?_

_Is j--e en----h-ap-- now-_

 

* * *

 

Dirk lulls. Jake doesn't always want to have Dirk, sometimes he just watches. fingers slid across skin, not even _that_ skin

 

not the skin

 

he

 

-he

 

s--

 

knows - _remembers_ \- thinks should be touched

 

hands graze hands

 

skin

 

on skin

 

pale on dark on green on _sharp_

Dirk whispers nothings into the dark and can't remember what to hope for, or how much time has passed.

 

* * *

 

Jake is angry.

Jake is angry.

Jake is angry.

Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry. Jake is angry.

 

dirk

 

dirk is scared

 

everything shakes and buildings rock and Jake is gone and dirk is lost wit--u-

 

dirk might be sick

 

but the wall blows out

 

_Loud_

_Scared_

_Help_

_Jake_

_Eng----_

 

and suddenly there is _pink_ and _blue_ and _green_ too much green the same green wrong green how how _how how how_

 

but green isn't important as more pink and black rises, gilded gold and danger _danger_ this isn't new or old it's ancient and _always danger_ –

 

dirk almost cries out but

 

b-t

 

b--

 

\--t

 

 

SBURB.server.entity.Dirk_Strider;

Selectpartitions:"1,4,7,12,67";

 

Eraseselected.Partitions;

 

Erasing...

 

12%

 

26%

 

48%

 

62%

 

84%

 

99%

 

100%

 

The boy knows the release of nothingness, and collapses down into the depths of unconsciousness at feet in stiletto heels.

 

He will

 

 

dream

 

_dr-a-_

_\---am_

of _nothing_.

 

 

Maybe he will learn

 

_le-rn_

_l-a-n_

Something from it.


End file.
